fantasy_tgpfandomcom-20200215-history
Individuality
Individuality is the first episode The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition, a spin-off of Glee, in which young hopefuls compete for a guest starring role on the show. Guest Mentor: Chord Overstreet Homework Assignment Winner: Lily Eliminated: Zachary Gleecap So here’s what you need to know about The Glee Project: Ryan Murphy—you know, one of the creators of Glee?—realized that his original McKinley High Gleeks were all graduating, and he needed them replaced stat. So he invented '''The Glee Project', a show unlike any other, where the contestants work to inspire their way to a multi-episode role on Glee. The first year had two winners with two runners-up, and last year had just one. The success excited Ryan so much he decided to do it again, and casting director Robert Ulrich pulled together auditions from tons of online submissions and then some of open casting calls to come down to fourteen mega-star contenders—'Callie Rose, Carter, Drew, Dylan, Felix, Jake, Jesse, Lance, Lily, Linda, Paige, Phoenix, Renae, and Zachary'—were chosen to come down to The Glee Project Campus and compete. '' Each week there will be a Theme, a Homework Assignment, and a special guest mentor from the actual Glee Cast. The contenders will go through the same process that they would on the show, including recording sessions with vocal producer Nikki Anders and dance rehearsals with choreographer Zach Woodlee, all in preparation for the week’s music video directed by Erik White inspired by the show. Each week the mentors will choose three contenders who they think struggled the most to do a Last Chance Performance for Ryan Murphy, who will decide who stays and who gets sent home. The last boy or girl standing at the end of the competition will win the guest role on Glee. And that’s all you need to know so far on The Glee Project! Introduction and Homework Assignment The House is completely empty, and the first person to walk through the door is Linda. She looks surprised, as the Common Room is incredibly sparse and less vibrant than previous years, even murmuring "Am I in the right house?" and "This is so surreal". : (Linda Gerin, 18, New York City, New York): I am so excited to be here; this could easily be the biggest opportunity of my life. Glee has inspired me so much, I feel like I belong on the show. With 79 other people at callbacks, I'm just excited to see who's going to step through that door...assuming it doesn't fall down. Dylan (slowly walking through the door): Whoa! Check this place out! Linda: Hey Dylan! (runs up to hug him) I know right? It's so different! Dylan: But cool. : (Dylan Richardson, 19, Dallas, Texas): I am so thrilled and grateful to be here-- The Glee Project has some of the best in the business, and I am so excited to just be here and learn from them. Dylan: Does this place look familiar to you? Linda: I know, right? I swear I've seen it before... Jake (entering roomthrough the door): Ack! Guys! (everyone hugs) : (Jake Wilson, 18, Miami, Florida): I really think I could go far in this competition. I've got a good voice, decent talent...and who are we kidding? I'm major eye candy. (winks) Jake (looking around): Oh my god-- it's Kurt and Rachel's apartment! (Everyone looks around again and starts screaming in excitement) Linda: Oh my god, it is! : Linda: So it turns out what we thought was a shabby unfinished Common Room is actually a larger-scale version of the Hummelberry New York apartment on the show! I am so psyched-- how did I miss that? As more and more contestants enter the room, they seem to discover more details about the room. The sparsely decorated shelves actually have pictures of past Glee Project contestants and mentors, and Lily realizes that the stereo has a playlist of TGP recordings put on it. The contestants each also express their excitement over the competition itself, and their desire to win the spot on Glee. Phoenix Berlair, 20, Vancouver, Canada says that this opportunity means so much for her, because it gives her the opportunity to be more than a cancer survivor: it gives the opportunity to live her dream. Lance Smith, 22, San Francisco, California admits that he wants to be the next Blaine, and with his four-octave range and like-ability, he really thinks this is his chance. And Paige Blue, 19, Detroit, Michigan says she can't believe she's here, and what she wants more than anything is to be part of the show that is about singing and dancing and overcoming everything life throws at you, because she's been doing that her entire life; and she will do whatever it takes to get on Glee. As the contestants explore more of the house, it's clear that the similarities to the New York loft ends at the Common Room/Kitchen Area. Drew: Oh--check out this room! It's like a sunset! Carter: Thank God. I did not want to share futons with the group for the entire competition. (group laughs) Lily: I love this room! (throws herself backwards onto a red bed) Mine! (cut to the group in the boy's room) Felix: It's amazing. : (Jesse Ramsey, 19, Bowbells, North Dakota): It's so amazing here-- I can tell you that neither back in North Dakota or anywhere near my apartment in LA have I ever seen anything like this. : (Zachary Holmes Jr., 19, San Diego, California): This is really an unbelievable experience for me, because I mean, everyone's got an amazing story, everyone has overcome the odds to be here. I'm kind of used to being the odd man out, but now I'm here and surrounded by people like Phoenix, who survived bone cancer, and Jesse, who just picked up and left his farm and family to chase his dreams, and Felix, who's survived so much judgement and hate because of his sexuality; and all of these people that are all striving for the same thing and understand each other. Soon enough, Robert appears through the door and calls all of the contenders to meet him in the Common Room. He asks what they think of the house, and reveals that, with so many changes to the show, Ryan wanted to share both the past and future of the show with the contenders, since that is basically what they are. He also congratulates the group, informing them that they are the youngest in Glee Project history, with Lance the oldest at twenty-two, and four eighteen-year olds. : Robert: Despite their inexperience, myself, Zach, Nikki, and Ryan have all of the faith in the world for these contestants. However, it also means that both the mentors and the contestants are going to have to work harder than ever for one of them to be ready for Glee by the end. Robert (to group): So, as you know, every week comes with a Theme, and following with tradition, we’ve decided to begin with Individuality. : (Drew Meritt, 19, New York City, New York): (sings) Ahhh! Individuality! Thy name is Drew! : (Callie Rose Hadley, 19, Lindsay, California): I feel like I’ve got a lot in me that makes me unique, but I admit I’m a little nervous about whether I can show all of that to the mentors in one line of song. Robert: And your first Homework Assignment is…''A Change Will Do You Good'', by Sheryl Crow. (Felix and Lily squeal and hug; Zachary pumps his fist, Jake and Renae high-five) Additionally, you will also be in charge of choosing your lines and choreographing your own routine as a group. Good luck and we’ll see you soon. Robert leaves and the contestants begin to divvy out lines. There are some words about who gets which, especially the first and fourteenth line, and (Felix Sorgerg, 18, Los Angeles, California) explains that people always remember the first thing they see, and he wants that to be him. However, they get through the song without too much trouble, and Paige steps up to organize the group in choreography. : Paige: I’m a native Detroit-girl with soul running through her veins, but growing up in a family that struggled to keep the two-bedroom apartment we lived in, I mostly got my dance lessons from school, friends-- basically, anyone willing to teach me for free. A lot of the elaborations that I’ve picked up are of my own invention, so I think I can put together a routine that others can follow. A Change Will Do You Good The next day, the group files into the Music Room and takes their seats, chattering excitedly about who the guest mentor could be. (Carter Russo, 19, Little Italy, New York) hopes it’s Lea Michele, since she's such a huge vocal presence and role model on the stage and on Glee. (Renae Dixon, 19, Seattle, Washington) thinks that the mentor’s got to be Blake Jenner, since, as a former Glee Project contestant, he'd know what they're going through; plus Ryder’s got such an original feel to him. And you know-- hot. Robert appears and welcomes them. He tells them he’s very excited about the guest mentor: that this person came to Glee and had no trouble standing out, earning themselves a place in everyone’s heart with their character interactions and friendly nature. Meanwhile, we see the camera cut to someone walking to a locker and pulling out…chapstick. Suddenly, Chord Overstreet walks through the door with a smile and a wave, causing the group to burst with excitement as "Oh my god"'s fill the room. : Drew: Chord is such an amazing performer-- he's so versatile, and sexy, that Glee was easily able to change him from a gay character to a straight character, and he's hooked up with almost every character on the show without being a jerk about it. It's pretty much my dream role. : (Lily van Buren, 19, Olympia, Washington): I love Chord on Glee-- his character is so unique and real, that he even stands out when he's not in the limelight. And since we're all competing for a guest role, I don't think they could have chosen a better mentor. Chord tells the contestants that a lot of your character on the show really does depend on who you are as a person, and that Ryan has no qualms with changing characters to suit the actors portraying them: he, for instance, really does do a lot of voice impressions, and Ryan started incorporating that into the show. So really, the more unusual you are, the better, so long as you are still embracing your true self. Robert: Okay, so are you ready to see them embrace their true selves? Chord: Absolutely. A Change Would Do You Good Chord: Wow, that was great. Callie Rose--you have a beautiful voice—I just think we need to hear a little more of it. Really let yourself come through. Lily-- you’ve got such a radiance in you—you just popped up there. And the way you move is so unique, I just want to know more about you. Jesse-- you’ve got such a great personality, and that really shows in your singing. I mean, you just let it all out there, and that was so awesome. Jake-- you’ve got a great sound, and I could tell you really seem to know who you are, which is great. Robert: So, who do you think is the winner? Chord: I think the winner is… Lily. (Lily covers her mouth as she squeals happily) Congratulations. : Lily: Out of everyone here, I won the first homework assignment—I am thrilled and I feel like this is just the spark I need to really stand out in this competition. Robert: Lily—as the winner, that means you’ll have a one-on-one mentoring session with Chord, and a standout moment in this week’s music video, which is... Chord: Song For the Lonely by Cher. (Group cheers) : Phoenix: Wow, Cher’s a pretty ambitious choice for the first week: I mean, she’s like the Adele of the seventies. Robert: The concept of this video is the Glee Club is putting on a performance at the pep rally, but is having trouble finding participants because everyone is reluctant to leave their different social groups. However, when the performance begins, you all decide to embrace your passion and join together to sing a fantastic group number. You're going to have sessions with Zach on choreography, Nikki in the recording studio, and then at the end, we'll narrow it down to the three contestants that struggled the most to do a Last Chance Performance for Ryan, and one will go home. So, see you soon and good luck. Chord: Good luck guys! Music Video Choreography with Zach and Brooke At dance rehearsals, Zach introduces himself along with Brooke Lipton, the Glee Choreography assistant. In his interview, he explains that this being the youngest group yet, he feels like there’s a lot of...awkward dancing happening. The contestants will need to quickly find their footing in both a group setting and on their own if they’re going to be able to handle this competition. As the contestants try to put together Zach’s choreography, we see Felix dancing around, waving his hands goofily. Zach laughs, saying that is definitely unique, but try to tone it down a little. Brooke and Zach both are impressed with Paige as she shows off a little hip hop improv, and Drew and Carter as he twirls and dips her. Zach: Oh, wow—cool. Yeah, remember you guys, this is about expressing who you are in the choreography. Lance, I really hope that’s not who you are. : Lance: I went through a growth spurt at seventeen that eventually added a over a foot and a half to my height. So basically, I'm an exaggerated version of Finn, and honestly I never really felt like I got the hang of my feet. But I also know that this show isn't about being the best dancer, so I'm hopeful that it won't completely cripple me in this competition. Zach: Zachary—great name, by the way—what about you? How would a gospel singer do this? Zachary: Um, I don’t know—''(does a sliding step with a hand reaching upward and his head tilted down)? Zach: Okay, that’s something—just try to make whatever it is your own. Brooke reminds them all that, with everything that’s going to be happening at the shoot, trying to remember the counts and the steps is the last thing they’re going to want to be doing, and since they’re all very green, every one of them should keep practicing-- a lot. She and Zach wish them good luck and the contestants leave the studio. Vocals with Nikki ''(Group walks into the waiting room) Carter: This is gorgeous. Lance: Oh look-- oh my god it's The Cheese Lamp! : Paige: I've been performing live a long time-- mostly cafes and lounges and stuff, but I've never actually worked in a recording studio, so I'm more than a little nervous about (gestures around) all of this. Nikki greets the contenders and reflects that the first week is always the most challenging, since there are so many contenders that have such a small window to really show who they are. However, that’s part of the competition, and part of the show, and it will be interesting to see who steps it up. Drew (enters the booth): Hey. Nikki: Hey. So you ready to do this? Drew: Let's do it! (Music starts) Wherever you may go... Nikki: Ooh! I like that end-- it's got a little 'tude to it. Drew: Yeah? Awesome! Dylan: Through the darkest night-- night... Nikki: (sings) night Dylan: Through the darkest night Nikki: You sound tense; just try to relax a little. : Dylan: All of this is kind of overwhelming, and I think that I'm just thinking about it too much, so I just need to stop. Hopefully I can do that-- like now. Dylan: Through the darkest night Nikki: Okay, thanks Dylan. Nikki: (As Lily enters the booth) Hey there. How does it feel to win the first Homework Assignment? Lily: Amazing-- I am ready to rock this. : Lily: Talking to Chord, it was just so great, because he really gave me insight on how to kind of be more of a stage version of myself. Kind of myself amplified. I really feel like I can do anything right now. Lily: It's gonna be alright! Nikki: That was awesome-- you totally killed it in there. It was fantastic. : Nikki: Lily's got a spark in her personality and her singing-- I really think she's got a lot of promise for this competition. The other contenders might want to watch their backs. (Callie Rose enters the booth, and seems to be having trouble projecting confidence into her voice.) Nikki: You've really just got to own the lines Callie Rose. Callie Rose: We all forgive, we all forget Nikki: Good, thanks Callie Rose. Zach (enters the booth): Hi Nikki. Nikki: Hey there Zachary. Okay, whenever you're ready. Zachary: Through the darkest night/ See the light shine bright-- Nikki: Okay, you're a little out of sync: listen to the music again. Zachary: (Music plays) Through the darkest night-- Nikki: (sings) darkest night. You've got to hold that note a little longer, then transition it down. : Zachary: I have been working back-up vocals in my uncle's studio since I was a kid, and I have no idea why I'm blowing it now. I feel like I really let myself and the mentors down, and now I'm going to have to work ten times as hard to prove to them that I should be here. Music Video with Erik (As Overseen by Robert, Zach, and Nikki) During the music video, the contestants are introduced to Erik White, who explains the concept of the video, and informs them that they’ll start out in clothes that identify their cliques, then change for the group part of the number at the end. Dylan admits that he actually was in Chem Club in high school, and that he's pretty much a science nerd anyways, so hopefully playing one in the video will make the video easier for him. Linda reveals that her character is part of the Drama Club, which, since drama is practically her middle name, she believes will allow her to focus on what she's projecting to the camera to let Ryan Murphy see who she is. During the shoot, the mentors watch Felix, dressed as a wizard from Dungeons and Dragons Club, as he performs his scene and comment on the fact that he's maybe a little too loose. Robert (walking up to Felix): Hey, Felix-- you're doing a great job, and you sound amazing. But maybe if you could focus a little more? It's coming off as a little too goofy. Felix: Yeah, okay. : Renae: I'm really excited for the shoot, and not just because I'm a Cheerio with Jake's football jock, although that's really cool too. My greatest strength is definitely my acting chops, and I feel like since I'm already good at being a Queen Bee, this will really draw attention to my strengths as a performer and a character for Glee. Robert: Look at Carter in the background. I mean, your eyes just kind of travel over to her even when she's not singing. Nikki: She's definitely got a presence-- I think she's really versatile as well, like she seems really approachable. : Zach: When the group number begins, it's interesting to see which contenders are stepping up, and which kind of look like they're floundering a little. Robert: Dylan looks like he's a little lost. Nikki: It looks like he's not sure who he's supposed to be. Robert: Lily is amazing. She's completely owning the spotlight here. Erik (to the group): Okay, guys-- we are changing it up for the group number. Everyone go get dressed, and let's finish this! (Group changes into nicer outfits for a performance and starts shooting for the group number) Zach: Zachary is disappearing back there. (Walks over to the stage) Zachary, I need more energy and more you here (gestures his face). Okay? Okay. Robert: What is happening with Callie Rose? Nikki: She looks uncomfortable-- like she wishes she was still in the audience. Robert: Where is that fire we saw at the auditions? Song For The Lonely The Music Video wraps up, and everyone is really excited and proud. Reveal of the Bottom 3 The group gathers onstage in front of the mentors as Robert explains that they have to now choose the 3 contenders that did the weakest and will perform a Last Chance Performance for Ryan Murphy. However, they want to start with the person who did the best this week, and that was… Robert: Lily. (Group applauds, and Lily beams happily) You rocked the homework assignment, and you made the Music Video yours. You really seem to know who you are, and that will carry you a long ways in this competition. : Lily: Being called back first is just such a good feeling. I just can't stop smiling, and I feel like I've got this force behind me that's going to drive me all the way to that spot on Glee. Robert also says that, after a lot of deliberation over the bottom three, Drew, Phoenix, Renae, Carter, Paige, Jake, and Lance are called back. Drew does a little dance in his interview as he says get ready for more Drew, because he's not going anywhere! Zach tells Linda that she did well, but she needs to make sure she works harder at standing out of the group, because she kind of disappeared a couple times. Nikki tells Jesse that he's got a country heart even if he does want to be a rock star, and that that's what they love about him. However, he seemed to be fighting that side of him in the booth, and he needs to accept and embrace it if he wants to fully shine. Zach then tells both of them that they both need to pick up the energy, but they are both still in the competition. Linda sighs in relief, saying that she is ready to double her efforts and show the mentors that this week was a fluke, and that she really is born for this role. Robert: Callie Rose, this week you just faded into the background and we had no idea where you went. Zach: We know that when we saw you on stage at auditions, you just completely blew us out of the water, but here, you looked like you just wanted to stay in the stands. Nikki: Zachary; your time in the recording studio was...not good. You have a lot of experience, so that's really going to raise the bar for what we expect out of you, and what we expected was nothing like what we got. Robert: And in the music video, you just seemed to lose your energy. Zach: You were just going through the steps. Zach: Felix; you have got energy for days, and we love that. But you were all over the place on the set, and you have got to scale it back. This is a professional set, and we need you to act like it. Nikki: Dylan, you also struggled in the studio. You just seemed to really overthink what you were doing, and you need to learn to relax. Robert: And in the group number, you really kind of seemed like you didn't know where you were-- you looked lost. Glee has a lot of group numbers, and we need you to be able to stand out even when you're not the focus. Robert announces that Felix is called back, and that the other three will be doing Last Chance Performances for Ryan tonight. Nikki tells Callie Rose that the song they chose for her to sing to Ryan, Ring of Fire, written by June Carter-Cash and made famous by Johnny Cash, should give her the opportunity to take back that spark they saw in her when she first auditioned. Robert tells Zachary that they chose for his song for Ryan a chance for him to show his soulful personality. He will be singing Aretha Franklin's gospel version of Simon and Garfunkel’s Bridge over Troubled Waters. Zach explains to Dylan that the song they chose for him should give him the opportunity to show that determination and earnestness that they love about him. He will be singing Never Say Never, by The Fray. Robert then reminds the contestants that they have two hours to prepare and they will see them soon. He wishes them good luck, and they exit the stage. Last Chance Performance As the Bottom Three prepare for their performance in front of Ryan, each reflects on their situation. Dylan wants to look at this as an opportunity to let Ryan get to know him and be inspired by him, but he’s also terrified because he knows it could mean the end of everything for him. Zachary is nervous, but he’s going to perform the heck out of the song and prove that he should stay. And Callie Rose is definitely worried, because she doesn’t want to go home—she’s going to use the song to prove to the mentors that she’s still her. In the auditorium, Ryan, Robert, Zach, and Nikki all take their seats. Ryan: So, first round of Last Chance Performances in the third season. What do we have? Robert: Well, first we have Dylan. Dylan just seemed so lost this week. Nikki: He was tense in the studio, he was tense on set. He's so smart, but I think he may be trying to outsmart himself. Ryan: Okay, well, let’s get him out here. Dylan (walks on stage): Hey guys—I’m Dylan Richardson, and I’m going to be singing Never Say Never by The Fray. Never Say Never Ryan: Wow, that was amazing. Dylan: Thank you. Ryan: So what’s going on Dylan? Dylan: I just got stuck in my own head a little. I think I was thinking so much about everything around me, I forgot to show you me, you know? Ryan: Well, you is why you’re in this competition, and it’s definitely who we wanted to see this week. Dylan: Absolutely—because how can you write my science nerd character if he doesn’t make a good muse? (Mentors laugh) Ryan: Is that how you see yourself then? Dylan: I really do—I’d love to be the nice guy science nerd that’s showing some diva or Cheerio or someone that there’s more to life than the social ladder. Zach: Awww. Ryan: Wow, well thank you Dylan. Dylan: Thank you. (exits) Robert: Next up is Zachary; now Zachary has a lot of music experience, a lot of professional experience in general, but he just really missed the mark this week. Nikki: He just really disappointed us on expectations. Zachary (enters stage): Hi everybody. My name is Zachary Holmes Jr., and I’ll be performing Bridge Over Troubled Water. Bridge Over Troubled Water Ryan: Thank you Zachary; that was really good. Zachary: Thank you; and I just want to apologize to the mentors and to you Ryan; because I know that I wasn’t as good as I can be or you expected me to be, and the last thing I wanted to do when I came into this competition is disappoint you. Ryan: Oh, wow—and he’s apologizing out of the gate. We don’t expect perfection, Zachary, I mean, that’s not what this show is about. Nikki: What we want is for the feeling in the song to come out, and for who you are to really come out while you’re on screen. Zachary: Absolutely. I think I was just nervous with this whole competition this week. Ryan: Were you nervous here in front of us? Zachary: Yeah. Ryan: Well you sounded fantastic, so you’re making progress. Because here, in front of us, we love who you are. And I just want to make sure you hold on to that. Zachary: Absolutely. Ryan: Thank you Zachary. Zachary: Thank you. (exits stage) Robert: And lastly is Callie Rose, who just...you remember her at auditions? She just took the mike and owned it. This week, on set, she looked like the last thing she even wanted to do was get up on that stage. Ryan: Let’s see her then. Callie Rose (walks on stage): Hello, I’m Callie Rose, and I’ll be singing Ring of Fire for you tonight. Ring Of Fire Ryan: Hello Callie Rose! (Callie Rose laughs) So what happened to that girl this week? Because I know that we were really looking forward to seeing her. Callie Rose: No, I am her. I just…I spent so much of my life hiding in the background, being part of the scenery. But I'm breaking out of my shell, because I want to embrace this-- who I really am. Ryan: Because I love that about you. I love your story; I root for you. But part of Glee is really about popping, and if you came back next week, I’d need to really believe that you could step forward like you just did in front of us and show the world who you are. Callie Rose: Absolutely. Ryan: Okay, thank you Callie Rose. Callie Rose: Thank you so much. (exits) ---- Ryan: So what we’re looking for is someone with that unique quality, someone that can inspire an amazing and original character for the show. Someone that can inspire us. Ryan: I don’t know how I feel about Dylan. Nikki: I love his personality, I love his voice. He just needs to relax and let himself shine through. Dylan (waiting with the others): I mean, I feel being a science gleek is what I'm best at, and I just sang my guts out, so hopefully... Ryan: I love Zachary’s voice, but in the video... Robert: The fact that he just walked out here completely aware of his nerves shows a level of professionalism I like. Ryan: But I feel like maybe it came across as too professional? I mean, I’m just not sure whether I find him as compelling as some of the other contestants. Zachary: I just think that what happens is going to happen, and...I mean, I don't think I could have given anything more out there. Ryan: Callie Rose, Callie Rose, Callie Rose. Robert: She sounds beautiful onstage. Put a mike in her hand and there’s no stopping her. Zach: But where was she this week? I kept having to search the screen to find her. Ryan: We have extras on Glee already—we’re looking for someone that can carry a storyline. Do we think Callie Rose can do that? (camera shows Callie Rose sitting quietly, Jesse and Lily both placing an arm around her) Callback List and Exit Interview Robert (walking into waiting area): Okay guys: the Callback List is up. (group hugs; Callie Rose, Zachary, and Dylan all walk toward the Music Room) : Callie Rose: I don't want to go home because of old habits. I want to show the mentors that I've moved past that, that I can shine, and really prove they weren't wrong to have me here. : Dylan: I am so nervous. This is my dream, and I just know it's too early to go home. : Zachary: I want this so badly, I want to show Ryan something he's never seen before, and I can't do that if I leave. The group joins Zachary in the Music Room, consoling him as his Keep Holding On begins to play. Exit Interview : Zachary Holmes Jr.: Man, it really sucks to be the first one out, but y'know, what happens happens. I'm gonna leave this place with my head held high cause I know I gave it my best shot. Yeah, I wish I could show Ryan what else I got but I guess Glee just isn't for me. Peace out, Zach has left the building. Preview Next time on The Glee Project: '' ''Robert: This week's theme is: Sexuality! '' ''We find out that some contestants love to flaunt their sexy side, while some...not so much. Some personalities draw chemistry, while others clash, and an incident on set causes Ryan to question if he's made a huge mistake with his contestants. Tune in next time for '''The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition'!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes